Liason
by The Jackal's Vixen
Summary: 6/4/02 Elizabeth sees the world through different eyes and realizes there's only one person she truly wants and that's Jason Morgan. Jason realizes that all he wants is for Elizabeth to choose him. For her to do that will make his life perfect. Will she?
1. Chapter 1

**"Be daring, be different, be impractical, be anything that will assert integrity of purpose and imaginative vision against the play-it-safers, the creatures of the commonplace, the slaves of ordinary."  
>- Cecil Beaton<strong>

Carly asked him to attend a party for her being home even though he knew the truth. He's not back for long and already he's itching to be back on the road away from this place. Away from the dram of the life and away from everything that only proves to stress him out.

He's not home for more than a few days and already things are complicated. Things are hectic. Things are just plain and simply put, stressful. Then he saw her. In the claustrophobic atmosphere of that diner, she became the calm of his storm.

He wondered if she knew the affect she had on him. He wonders if she knows just how badly he wanted her in his arms. How badly he wants to put her on the back of his motorcycle and leave Port Charles in their rearview mirror. What he wouldn't give to take her to Italy.

Walking away from Bobbie and Scott, he turned to walk over to her. He had to put his hands in his pockets to refrain from touching her. It seemed like a bad habit with him that every time she was close enough to touch, he wanted to do just that. To brush the hair from her face or just caress her cheek soothingly. God how many times had he wondered what it would be like to truly touch her. For her to choose him and not give it a second thought. To know that he was who she wanted and no one else mattered.

"Jason." she says his name in a way that has his blood boiling, having his body react in ways he has yet to control. "What are you doing here?"

The smile on her face sends sparks through his body. She's happy to see him, that much was evident, but how happy was the question. The light in her eyes shined so brightly in that moment. He was sure it was because she finally let go of Lucky. The conflict that had resided in her eyes the last time he was in town was no longer there. The hurt and the confusion were gone and he could see that she was happy. Even if it was as strong as he knew she could be, the happiness was still there.

"Carly asked me." he says, glancing around to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

When his eyes find their way back to hers, Jason sees the light dim a little. A simple 'oh' escaping her lips as the smile falters on her face. He dared to hope that she wanted something more from him, but wouldn't question it. He knows it wasn't long since she broke it off with Spencer. The idiot that guy was to hurt someone like Elizabeth. For Sarah Webber of all people...Jason didn't get it.

He has met that blonde before. He's had the unfortunate fate of meeting her through Emily and right off the back he didn't see anything special with her. She was like the female version of Jason Quartermaine and it only made him want to strangle her where she stood. Then he found out that she was Elizabeth's sister and he couldn't believe it at first, but then he thought of AJ. He and AJ were as different as two brothers could possibly be and so it was understandable that Elizabeth and Sarah were just as different.

Sarah is a brownnoser and absolutely pretentious, she's everything Elizabeth isn't. Why Lucky Spencer would choose the blonde over the vivacious Elizabeth was beyond Jason. There were times when Jason wondered what it would take for Elizabeth to open her eyes and see that she didn't need Lucky. That she didn't owe him, but better late than never.

"And I wanted to see you." Jason admits, hoping that would return the light to her eyes and it does the trick.

She smiles that smile that can make his knees go weak. Nothing in the world has ever affected him the way a single smile from her could. That smile had been the reason he wanted to break Lucky Spencer in two. For anyone to purposely break a woman with that kind of fire in her...it was something Jason would never accept.

He knew why Elizabeth stayed with Lucky. Out of obligation and loyalty. It was why he returned to work for Sonny time and time again, even though he didn't want to come back. He was obligated to Sonny after everything he did for him. He was loyal to Sonny for the chances that he gave him when no one else trusted him to take care of himself. Jason didn't doubt that Elizabeth cared about him. He could see it whenever she looked at him. Whenever she came back no matter what she or Lucky said.

She would tell him that she loved Lucky, but he knew it wasn't true. He could see it. She was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him. Like if he believed she loved Lucky then she'd believe it too, but he knew better. He knew her better than anyone in the world and he knew when she was lying. He knew when she's faking. He could distinguish her fake smiles from her real ones. Her fake laughs from the vibrant real ones.

He knew everything there is to know about Elizabeth. Her dreams, her fears, her hopes and wishes. He knew it all and he knew she didn't love Lucky anymore. There were residual feelings, a sense of honor to the relationship they had, but she didn't love Lucky. He was just hoping she'd see that.

"Elizabeth, can you spare a minute, please?" Bobbie calls over to her and Jason knows the moment is broken.

Bobbie, as good a friend she is to Jason, he knows that she wants Elizabeth with Lucky. All Spencers wanted that, but they had to get over themselves. Lucky wasn't really Lucky anymore and the sooner they got that the better off everyone would be. Jason saw that the moment he saw Lucky again for the first time. There was darkness in that kid's eyes. A darkness that Elizabeth didn't need in her life and he tried to get her away from him. Jason tried to do everything he could without crossing that line. Without telling her how she feels and without telling her what to do.

If Elizabeth hated anything, it was being told what to do and how to feel. That's why they were drawn together at first. They connected over feeling nothing and grew to feel something for each other. No matter what anyone says, he knows she feels something for him. Patience is the only thing he has left to use in regard to Elizabeth. He'll be patient until she sees that all these people wanted from her was for her to please them. They didn't care about her, not really, and she'll realize that the only person that truly cared about her happiness was Jason.

"See you soon?" Jason uses her words as he stops her from walking over to Bobbie.

"Yeah." she assures, shaking her head. "Definitely."

He allows her to walk away, knowing he had a mess of his own to deal with when Sonny walks into the diner. As he talks to Sonny, he realizes that Carly didn't tell him the truth. He realizes that Sonny was in the dark and that he had a choice to make. His loyalty was with Sonny more than it was with Carly and if it came down to it, he'll tell Sonny everything. Mostly because Sonny relies on him and Jason wouldn't break that trust for Carly. No way in hell.

Soon enough he's in an argument with Carly outside of the diner. He just couldn't handle this mess. Why were they such a mess? Jason never wanted this relationship to happen. It wasn't supposed to be Carly and Sonny, but now he realizes that he dodged a bullet. He couldn't handle being with Carly. If he had stayed with her, she would have destroyed him. Of course it would be unintentional, but she still would have done it and then where would they be?

No. He's glad that he and Carly never happened, but he could do without the drama that Carly and Sonny created. Yes, they loved each other, but they were bad for each other. They are always doing things to get back at the other and soon they will both crumble. Jason wanted to stop that before it could happen, but it wasn't his place. Jason knew that if he put his two cents into that relationship, it would give them free reign to comment on his love life and he couldn't let that happen. Especially since he wants Elizabeth to be the one he shares a love life with.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth is standing outside of Lucky's apartment. She was over him. She knew that much, but if she opens that door and sees them together. It would be worse than losing him. It would prove that she didn't mean a damn thing to him. That everything they had was a lie and that she didn't register in Lucky's mind at all anymore. That she meant nothing because he's willing to sleep with her sister. The same sister he had ditched her to go to the dance with that resulted in her getting raped.

The same sister that didn't want him. That wanted his brother, but in a way they've come full circle. Sucking up her pride, Elizabeth opens the door and her fears are confirmed. There they were, laying in bed, clinging to each other and Elizabeth felt sick to her stomach. She had made love to him in that bed and now her sister has too. If she had anything in her stomach, Elizabeth would have thrown up on them. It was just so disgusting to see this. To know that the boy she had fallen in love with, really wasn't in that man anymore. Lucky wasn't her Lucky and she doubts her ever truly was.

Maybe it had always been Sarah. Maybe she was just the stand in because Sarah hurt him and she played the rebound girl. Whatever it was, Elizabeth realized that she didn't care. She thought that seeing them together would kill her. That she'd break inside to see them together, but she underestimated herself because she saw them and she was still standing.

She saw them and all she felt was disgust, nothing more. She wasn't hurt. She wasn't breaking apart inside. She was just plain and simply put, disgusted with the two of them. Slapping Lucky felt so good, she swore if Sarah had said something slap worthy, she would have slapped her too. Then she left. Done with both of them. Done with playing the understanding ex-girlfriend and dutiful sister. She was done! When that realization hit, another followed it. She only wanted one person in all of Port Charles at that moment. She only wanted to see and talk to one person and that was the man that she let go for Lucky's bastard self.

So making her way down to the diner, she looked around but didn't find him. Shrugging it off, knowing she'd probably see him later, Elizabeth tried to help clean up. Only to realize she was too angry to do anything and ended up breaking a dish. She wasn't angry because Lucky and Sarah meant something to her. She was angry with herself for believing in them. For believing that she could trust them. God, she was so stupid. To make matters worse Bobbie asked her the one question she hated, it was obvious nothing was all right, why freaking ask?

Not wanting to deal with anyone else, she asks as respectfully as she can manage to be able to leave. Granted that much, she walks away from the broken dish and straight to the door. She had to get out of there, away from Spencer central and somewhere that she can breathe again. Just as she goes to push the door open, its pulled open from the other side. And fate must love her in that moment because there he was. Just standing there staring at her.

"Can we go some place?" she asks, knowing that she needed him and voices it. "I really need you right now."

Jason doesn't know what happened, how the change could have happened so fast, but he steps aside for her to walk out. The happiness was gone and in its place was anger. Who the anger was directed towards was unknown to him. They walk in silence, he doesn't know what to say and he could tell that she doesn't want to say anything just yet. They make their way to her studio. The place that held so much meaning for him, a place he felt most at home. He could see she was at the brink and was ready to tear the place apart.

She starts to throw things, swiping things from her desk and he has to think fast. Seeing the blank canvas, Jason picks it up. Wanting her to get her anger out and this would help her, he's sure of it. She thinks he's going to tell her to not get angry, obviously not remembering who she was talking to. And, of course, she spills everything. Once again that son of a bitch Lucky Spencer has hurt her. If Jason wasn't worried about Elizabeth, he'd leave and track down that now blonde idiot, ripping every single hair out of his head before proceeding to do the same with this teeth. Jason could very well kill Lucky Spencer in that moment. Enough was enough.

Then out of nowhere, things take a different turn. A new light is in her eyes, a different emotion that had nothing to do with anger. He didn't know how it turned to that, but he wasn't sure he wanted to question it. She says something he wasn't expecting. She says something he has wanted to hear for so long that he thinks he's imagining it. Was he imagining it?

No. He doesn't imagine things and there was no way he could imagine this moment. It was too perfect. She was perfect. Everything about her is perfect.

She drags her fingertips down his chest and Jason could feel the warmth through his t-shirt. His heart starts to race the closer she gets to him. He wants so badly to touch her. She made the first connection, he wanted to make it complete. To be with her completely, but he wouldn't push it. He won't make that move until he's sure she wants it. Until he's sure she wants him.

"What do you want?" he voices, staring into her beautiful eyes, needing to hear her say it. Needing her to voice it for once in her life.

Elizabeth doesn't hesitate. She knows what she wants. She knows exactly what she wanted and who she wanted and it was him.

"I want you." she voices, knowing he had to hear it. To know that it was real. That this time she wasn't letting anyone tell her this was wrong.

Not Emily. Not Lucky or Bobbie or Grams. No one.

She wants this and for the first time in her life Elizabeth is going to be selfish. She's going to be with the only person she's ever wanted to be with and no matter what happens afterwards, she won't regret it. She won't regret a second of it and neither will he.

Once the words escaped her lips, Jason didn't need anymore encouragement than that. She wants him and she will have him, he won't deny her now. He leaves the move to her and she takes it. She closes the distance between them, making the first contact by framing his face in her hands.

The kiss is slow at first, soft and barely touching. They wanted to test it, to see if either would pull back, but neither do and the kiss deepens. His eyes close immediately, wanting to concentrate on her feeling of her lips on his. He reaches up slowly, unsure of touching her because he has wanted it for so long that he doesn't want to mess the moment up.

But he does touch her. He reaches up and he holds her the way he wanted to. His hands rest against her neck, keeping her postured so that his lips had free reign over hers. He has wanted to kiss her so many times, came close to so many times, but now he was finally kissing her. He was finally getting everything he ever wanted. He's getting his Elizabeth. His beauty. His everything.

The leather jackets are the first to go, not failing to notice that she was using the jacket he bought her. Maybe she knew that he wanted to see it on her or what, but he was glad she still had it. That she still wore it. Once both their jackets are cast aside, their shirts were next.

They wanted to take this slow. It was their first time together and they wanted to make it last, make it memorable, make it worth the wait. At first their hands merely slip beneath the other's shirt, feeling their way over the skin there. When the clothing feels like a ton of weight on their bodies, they strip the other of it quickly. Jason pulls away for a moment to just look at her. This was really happening. They were really doing this.

Elizabeth's lips turn into a smirk before she pulls his lips back to hers again. The room becomes charged as they kiss each other soundly. Wanting, needing, burning of passion. Elizabeth has wanted this for so long, she fell in love with this man without knowing it and she just wanted to be in his arms. To be loved the way she loved him. Jason pulls away again, to set up something on the floor for her to lay down on. The couch was too small and he wanted to make love to her completely. To his heart's content.

Jason kisses his way down her chest, to her stomach before finding his way to her pants. He unbuttons it slowly, pulling the zipper down just as slowly, before pulling her pants off from the bottom. He pulls one leg off and then the other. Kissing his way up her legs once the offending material is cast aside. Elizabeth's breathe is caught in her throat as he makes his way back up her body. Kissing the tops of her breasts before kissing her lips again.

Everything about this man had her wanting him. Needing him. His muscles ripple against her palms as she roams over his body. The heat building between them as he lays his body against hers. Elizabeth quickly makes away with his pants. Unzipping it and releasing the rock hardness of his manhood. She anticipates what it will be like inside her, but takes her time. Using her feet to pull the pants off his body, Jason impressed with her skills.

He kicks away his pants before she starts doing away with his boxers, her panties following soon after. The only article of clothing left between them was her white cotton bra. He takes his time to remove it. Wanting to watch as her breasts are released from the thin material. Everything about Elizabeth engulfed him. He was drowning in the essence of Elizabeth and found that he never wanted to resurface from it. Once all articles of clothing are thrown aside, Jason lays his body atop her.

Their bodies molding perfectly against each other. Elizabeth's hands roam the muscles all over his body, it was so beautiful and perfect. Jason doesn't make her wait too long, he brings himself to slid into her and a small gasp of pleasure escapes her lips. She has wanted this for so long and she was finally getting it. She's finally giving herself to Jason completely, only to be given the man she loves in return. The moment couldn't get any better.

As they rock together, they stare into each other's eyes. Not wanting to miss a second of this moment, a second of their bodies passions exploding. The moment was so perfect that they both feared they were dreaming. Jason didn't normally dream, but if this was one he'd never want to wake up from it. Curled up together, Jason places kisses on the bare skin of her neck. He always wanted this and now he's finally gotten it.

"Jason?" she whispers, snuggling into his chest, bringing his leg over hers so that she can bring herself closer to him.

He thought that maybe she wanted for them to become one because she was nestling in deep.

"Yeah?" he breathes, holding her close, not caring for anything or anyone outside that room.

"Just so you know...I love you!" she says, closing her eyes, not caring if he says it back or not, but wanting it to be said. "I always have...since we stayed here together."

She's confused when he turns her to look at him. He stares into her eyes for a moment and she wonders what he's searching for because he's looking at her so intently. Jason stares into her eyes and is overwhelmed when he sees that she means it. After all this time, she's finally said it. She has said it and meant it.

"I love you too!" he says, gently touching her face with the back of his fingers. "For as long as you've loved me...I've loved you too."

Elizabeth is overwhelmed with his admission that she claims his lips in a burning desire to feel his lips against hers. Jason doesn't complain, he pulls her in, holding her close. Their naked bodies practically as one with the way their bodies were formed. A question burning within him, Jason pulls away. He asked her once and he wants to do it again. Hoping this time her answer will be different. Praying that her answer will be different.

"I asked you this once before and the words still stand true." Jason whispers, making her look him in the eye. "I want to show you that the light in Italy is different than any other place in the world. Will you come with me?"

Elizabeth stares at him for a moment and he starts to fear that she'll turn him down. A smile touches her lips as tears form in her eyes and Elizabeth couldn't believe she ever chose Lucky over him. How could she have been so blind to what was right in front of her?

"Yes." Elizabeth whispers, kissing him soundly. "I'll go wherever you want to go. Anywhere in the world."

"Yes?" he couldn't believe it was true. He had to hear it again.

"Yes." she says with conviction. "I want to be wherever you are."

And that was it. That was all it took to make Jason Morgan's life complete. To make his life mean something. To make him whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sweet huh?<strong>

**I loved it, even if I do say so myself. Enough reviews and you just might get a glimpse into their future. Who knows?**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Till I write again...bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I love you for all that you are, all that you ****have been, and all you are yet to be."**

**- Unknown**

Sitting together in the back seat of the SUV that Sonny had sent to pick them up from the airport, Elizabeth and Jason sit close together, her head resting upon his shoulder as their hands are clasped together upon her lap. It has been a couple years since they left Port Charles, finally in a place where they feel comfortable enough to return.

During their time away, they were able to truly come together, mending the parts of them that they hadn't been aware was broken and moving forward into something real. In all honesty, however, both know they wouldn't have returned if not for his grandmother's failing health. The doctors are giving her a year at most and they both felt the need to be here for her last year, if that's what it turns out to be.

"Elizabeth. Jason." Johnny O'Brien, one of their closest friends, greets them at the entrance to the towers. "Welcome home."

"Its good to be home." Elizabeth smiles as she fits herself into his warm embrace. He had been one of the very few visitors they had while they were away. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." he assures before turning to Jason. "Boss had the crew clean up your old penthouse, so, its ready for you guys to move in. Do you know when the moving trucks will arrive?"

"Should be here by tomorrow." Jason informs before taking Elizabeth's hand in his. "We're gonna get settled in before heading to 66th."

"Make sure you and Francis stop by for dinner tonight." Elizabeth says as Jason guides her to the front door. "I'm looking forward to catching up."

"Will do." Johnny assures with a bright smile. "We'll bring the beverages."

"Sounds great." she replies. "Jason'll be making dinner, but I'll be making brownies."

"Consider me there for sure, then."

Making their up to the penthouse, they drop their carry on luggage by the door before shutting the door behind them, surprised to find that the penthouse was exactly how Jason had left it. While they were away, Sonny had mentioned letting his long lost sister stay there, giving both of them the impression that she would be changing things around in the penthouse. Jason hadn't particularly cared at the time because he hadn't believed he'd be coming back. Now, however, he's thankful to find that it didn't change.

"Have you told Sonny yet?" Elizabeth questions as she sits down on his lap once he's seated on the couch. "Or Carly for that matter?"

"Sonny knows." Jason assures. "As for Carly, she's no longer an issue."

"What does that mean?"

"Sonny ended things with her for good." Jason replies. "Trust me, no one was more surprised than I was when I got the call."

"I have no words." she admits, having never believed they ever be done with each other. "So, Sonny's single now?"

"Sonny, single?" Jason tried not to laugh, but it was hard not to. "No. He's not single. He started seeing Alexis again."

"Oh." was all she could muster up to say on that topic. "Okay."

"Anyway, Sonny said that he'll handle the paperwork that's needed." Jason relays the message. "He's also insisting on bankrolling the entire thing."

"What? No." she says flat out. "I draw the line at that. Please tell me you didn't accept."

"Of course not." he smirks, laughing softly when she smacks his chest. "I told him thanks, but we've got it handled."

"Good." Elizabeth relaxes back into him. "Now all that's left is to tell our families."

"Which we will do." Jason agrees. "For now, however, I'd like to just get unpacked and go see Grandmother."

"Sounds good to me."

It didn't take long for them to unpack their bags and head out of the towers where they are driven to the Quartermaine estate. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what state the family is currently in now that they know their time with Lila is limited. As they are shown into the estate, she's greeted with the fact that not much has really changed, witnessing yet another Quartermaine argument in full force. It wasn't until Reginald announced their presence that the room fell silent.

"Jason, Elizabeth." Emily's the first to greet them as the others work to regain their composure. "I wasn't sure you guys would get my message."

"We got it." Jason assures as he accepts her hug. "What's going on?"

"I just told the family." Emily explains after hugging her best friend. "Obviously the news hadn't gone over very well. Grandmother's the only one that congratulated me, so far."

"Well, you can add us to the list." Elizabeth says with a bright smile. "Congratulations, Emily. We were so happy when we found out. Right, Jason?"

"Yeah." he confirms. "It was a surprise, to say the least, but we're happy for you."

"Jason." Ned clears his through before approaching and hugging his cousin. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." Jason says simply before gesturing to Elizabeth. "You remember my girlfriend, Elizabeth, right?"

"Of course." Ned assures before hugging her. "Welcome home, Elizabeth."

"Thank you." Elizabeth replies. "We were actually hoping to see Grandmother. Is she around?"

"In her bedroom." Ned informs. "You might want to head up now before they get their tongues back."

"I think we'll do that." Jason says before kissing Emily's cheek and guiding Elizabeth out of the room. "You sure you still want to tell them?"

"We're telling them." Elizabeth laughs softly before shaking her head. "They're just upset because Emily and Nikolas eloped right after revealing that she's pregnant. Their reaction, while over the top, isn't unfounded."

"What did they expect?" Jason countered. "If she gave them any notice, they probably would have had me kill Nikolas."

"True." she laughs before shaking her head. "Makes me wonder what they'll do to you."

"They're my family."

"Yeah, well, I'm nicer to them." she teases before opening the door once allowed entrance. "Hello, Grandmother."

"My beautiful grandchildren." Lila greets with a happy smile. "What a lovely surprise."

"We know you need your rest, but we just wanted to let you know we're back." Jason explains as he and Elizabeth take a seat on either side of the elder woman. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine." she assures them. "Its a slow process, so, you need not worry just yet."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiles softly. "We won't worry...yet."

"For the last few months, talk has been all about me and I would truly prefer a different topic." Lila says sincerely. "Tell me about the two of you. What have I missed since the last we spoke?"

"Well..." Elizabeth took out the ring from her pocket to slide it on her finger before showing Lila. "We're getting married."

"Oh, my dears, that's wonderful." Lila replies as she examines the ring. "You did brilliantly, Jason. That's a very lovely ring."

"He spent months looking for the right ring." Elizabeth divulges. "He almost gave up hope of finding the right one."

"I'm just glad I did." Jason admits. "If I was supposed to go off Elizabeth's suggestion, her engagement ring would be one of those ring pop things."

"It would have been a very delicious engagement ring." Elizabeth laughs softly before turning to look at Lila. "I asked for watermelon."

"Watermelon is definitely a delectable flavor." Lila smiles brightly at the two, grateful that they had found each other while she is still around to witness their love. "But I'm glad you were able to find a more traditional ring."

"So was Jason." Elizabeth replies. "If you had only seen his face when he brought it home and put it on my finger. It was definitely a sight to behold."

"Tell me all about it, won't you?" Lila asks them. "I know it must have been a very lovely moment."

Jason leaves it to Elizabeth to describe the moment, watching as Lila's smile grows brighter as she hears of the moment that Jason finally put the ring on Elizabeth's finger. Every now and then, he'll slip in his side of the story, relaying just how nervous he had been to officially ask her, regardless of knowing that she would most definitely say yes. Dropping to his knee in the middle of their kitchen as she's making lunch had been the most nerve wracking experience of his life thus far.

By the time that they are done telling their story, they watch as Lila slowly falls into a peaceful slumber, bringing a soft smile to both their lips. One by one they place a gentle kiss upon her forehead before Jason carefully tucks her in. As quietly as they can manage, the two make their way out of the bedroom, being extra careful as to not make a sound when they close the door behind them.

Once they are in the clear, Elizabeth slips her hand into Jason's before hugging his arm close to her body as they make their way downstairs to the rest of the family, not at all surprised to hear them bickering once again. Letting themselves into the family room, they watch as Emily simply stands their with a look of amusement on her face as they continue to bicker about the quality of her future as if she wasn't standing there.

"Jason and I are getting married!" Elizabeth shouts loud enough for all of them to hear her, knowing that Emily needed the reprieve, no matter how amused she was with the situation.

"Oh, thank god!" Emily rushes over them, practically yanking Elizabeth's left hand into hers.

"Hey, watch it." Jason scolds her as he places his hand at the small of Elizabeth's back. "You almost twisted her wrist."

"Sorry." Emily smiles apologetically before examining the ring on her best friend's finger. "Great job, big brother, its a beautiful ring."

And just like that, the family switched gears from talk of Emily's marriage to the upcoming wedding of Elizabeth and Jason. Congratulations are passed around before the family practically jumps on the planning committee without any suggestions from Elizabeth. Watching them argue about where the wedding will be hosted and the kind of flowers that should be displayed, Elizabeth couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up within her.

"Please tell me they're not planning our wedding." Jason says as he watches them go at each other yet again.

"Relax. They'll settle down soon enough." Elizabeth replies. "At least now they've stopped picking apart Emily's marriage."

"Elizabeth." Jason eyes her seriously.

"I already planned our wedding out." Elizabeth assures. "All that's left to do is making the confirmation calls and we'll be all set."

"Good." Jason breathes a breath of relief before turning to his family. "Because there's no way I'm getting married in this house."

"Come on, we should get to my Gram's." Elizabeth says as she tugs at his hand. "Em, will you let them know we left?"

"Sure." Emily replies. "And thanks for the save."

"Anytime." Elizabeth assures before guiding Jason out of the estate. "Speaking of our wedding, do you think that Sonny will do it?"

"If you ask him, I'm sure he will."

"I hope so."

The talk with her grandmother had gone down pretty much the same as it had with Lila, which surprised both of them, but they didn't dare question it. Elizabeth, however, couldn't help but wonder if Lila had a hand in changing her grandmother's mind about her relationship with Jason. From her Gram's house, they are driven to Sonny's estate to settle the last of the wedding planning. With their wedding announced to both their families, Jason just wants to get it all over with before they enjoy dinner with the guys.

Standing by his fiancee's side, Jason had to fight back his laughter when Sonny practically chokes on his drink, obviously shocked by Elizabeth's request. As soon as the man was able to regain his composure, one of his famous dimpled grins graces his face before he wraps Elizabeth in a warm embrace, swearing that it would be an honor for him to be the one to walk her down the aisle. Jason had wanted it to be Elizabeth's father, knowing that's what she really wanted, but when he refused to attend the wedding, Jason made a resounding threat that the man wouldn't soon forget.

Her family has hurt her far too many times and he wouldn't stand for it from here on out. Once she's his wife, Jason will extend the threat of violence onto anyone connected to them by blood or otherwise. Normally he'd accept her saying that she could handle it or that its just how her family is, but that will all change once they make that commitment to each other. Because her family will become his and vice versa, giving him the ability to do whatever it takes to ensure that she was never hurt by them or anyone else.

Over the coming weeks, Elizabeth and Jason finalize everything for their wedding day, both anxious for the day to come already. It wasn't until the night before they are set to get married that Jason wanted to postpone it a few nights, hating the idea of her sleeping away from him. He knows that she's doing it at the request of Grandmother, having promised to stick as close to tradition as they could, but he still didn't like it. Any night spent away from her fills him with anxiety.

"You'll be fine." she promises before claiming his lips in a gentle embrace. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know." he says as he lays his forehead against her. "I love you."

"Its just one night." she reminds him. "Once tomorrow comes, we'll never have to spend another night away from each other."

"I'm gonna hold you to it." he says as he forces himself to release his hold on her. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too." she assures before she pulls open the door of the penthouse. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow."

Once she's out the door, Jason drops onto the couch, knowing that sleep would be hard to accomplish tonight. So, needing a little help to achieve it, he grabs a bottle of tequila before relaxing onto the couch, knowing there's no way he'll be sleeping in their bedroom tonight. Not as long as she's not laying there beside him. Tomorrow, he swears, just couldn't come fast enough.

Morning brings with it the usual bridal tradition of something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Elizabeth felt a sort of bittersweet feeling as she looked around at the women gathered for the special moment, saddened that her mother and sister were not a part of the moment, but knowing that they probably would never be a part of the big moments in her life. That knowledge makes her that much more thankful that her Gram has found a way to accept her relationship with Jason and has decided to support them in one of the biggest milestones in their relationship.

Lila generously provides the something old, a beautiful diamond necklace that had been passed down through the Morgan family for generations, having always intended to give it to Jason's bride. Monica and Emily took the honor of coming up with the something new, a beautiful pair of diamond teardrop earrings, the ones that she had told Emily she was thinking of buying when they had been shopping for the perfect wedding dress. Something borrowed was also from Emily, the handkerchief that had her initials on it, the same one that she had been holding during her marriage to Nikolas. And, lastly, the something blue comes in the form of a hair clip from Chloe's bridal line, something she hadn't expected in the least.

"What are you putting in your sandal?" Emily questions when she sees Elizabeth slipping something into her sandal.

"A sixpence." Elizabeth admits with a soft blush creeping over her cheeks. "It was part of the original tradition."

"Not many people know about that." Monica comments as she brings out Elizabeth's wedding gown from the closet. "I remember having done the same thing when I was getting married to Alan."

"I did the same, as well." Audrey admits. "Can't have too much good luck while you're entering a lifelong commitment, right?"

"Right." Elizabeth smiles brightly. "And I can't wait for that to happen already."

"Then I suggest we get you into your wedding dress then." Emily says as she takes the dress from her mother's hands. "Ready?"

"More than ever." Elizabeth assures as she steps into her dress and allows Emily to zip it up from behind. "I can't wait to be married to Jason. I'm almost certain this ceremony will be way too long for my liking."

"Patience, my dear." Audrey laughs softly, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "You have your whole life to be Mrs. Morgan. For right now, lets relish in the time you have left as Elizabeth Webber, shall we?"

Before long the group of ladies leave Elizabeth to her own accord as they take their seats in the church. Soon after they do, Sonny makes his way into the bridal quarters, a soft smile touching his lips when Elizabeth turns to face him, swearing she never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. Wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace, he does his best to not mess up her dress before pulling away.

"You look exquisite, Elizabeth." Sonny comments sincerely. "Jason's a very lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one." Elizabeth assures. "He's my dream come true, Sonny. To think that I could have lost my chance with him...I can't even imagine it."

"I can understand that." Sonny admits. "Thankfully you were both able to figure it out and find your way to today. Jason's the happiest I have ever seen him and I know that its all thanks to you."

"Thank you for saying that."

"You ready to do this?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my whole life." Elizabeth assures as she links arms with him. "Thank you for doing this for me, Sonny, it truly means more than I could ever express."

"Thank you for asking."

Jason was going crazy with the wait, swearing that time was purposefully going as slow as possible just to torture him. Fortunately for him, the entrance song for the those standing by their side begins to play, signalling the start of the wedding ceremony. Once the best man, Johnny, and the maid of honor, Emily, enter the church, he knows that she will soon make her entrance, causing him to stare intently at the entrance waiting for her beautiful face to appear.

The moment that she steps into the church on Sonny's arm, Jason all but forgets how to breathe, completely captivated by the vision of beauty making her way down the aisle to where he stands. He barely hears the priest ask the question and Sonny's reply as he's too busy taking in the woman that would soon be his wife.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe how you look right now." Jason whispers to her before claiming her lips shortly. "I love you."

"I love you." she replies with a soft smile. "Forever."

"Always."

Turning to face the priest, Jason and Elizabeth do their best to focus on the wedding at hand, knowing that they'll have more than enough time with each other once everything's said and done. Once the priest pronounces them man and wife, the two put their all into the kiss, barely noticing as the room erupted into whistles and applause. From the church, they are taken to the Quartermaine estate where the reception is behind held, having gotten talked into allowing his family to host it there by Edward and Lila.

"Thank god, its finally over." Jason comments as she sits on his lap, both watching the ones they love enjoying the reception. "I can't wait to for things to get back to normal."

"Well..."

"Oh, no, please don't tell me we're moving into the estate."

"No, of course not." she laughs softly before shaking her head. "I was going to wait until we were alone to tell you, but I guess there's no harm in telling you now."

"Tell me what?" Jason looks at her with confusion. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect." Elizabeth assures. "I'm pregnant, Jason."

"What?" Jason looks at her in complete shock, hoping that he had heard her correctly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. The doctor confirmed it last week." Elizabeth replies sincerely. "We're having a baby, Jason."

"I love you more than I ever thought possible." Jason says before claiming her lips in a desperate need to show her just how much he loved her surprise. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying yes and leaving Port Charles with me." Jason says wholeheartedly. "For every single day after that."

"Then thank you for never giving up on me even when you had every right to." Elizabeth counters before kissing him soundly. "I love you, Jason Morgan."

"I love you, Elizabeth Imogene Morgan." he says as he lays his forehead against hers. "Always."

"Forever."


End file.
